Darklops
are mass-produced robots modeled after Ultraman Zero. They are one part of Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial's robotic army along with the Legionoids. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Malebrandes History Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden A prototype named Darklops Zero appears in Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden as one of the main villains. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire In the beginning of the movie, Belial sent three members of his Darklops army to the Land of Light via Delusts for an invasion, but they were destroyed by the combined efforts of Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero. Trivia *Darklops are voiced by Mamoru Miyano, who also voiced the real Ultraman Zero. *The existence of the Darklops only came about due to the overwhelming popularity of their prototype. *Despite supposedly being a later model than their prototype, the Darklops gave Zero very little trouble even in groups. **It may be possible, however unlikely, that Belial made them a bit simpler, so that he could quickly mass produce them. **It could also be possible that it was because of Alien Salome's modification that Zero was having a hard time beating him. Powers and Weapons * : Darklops possesses a pair of Zero Sluggers comparable in strength and mobility to Ultraman Zero's. *Darklops Shot: Darklops can fire a purple version of Zero's signature using the same motion. It is as strong as the original. *Darklops Slash: A copy of Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash. Darklops Darklops Zero Sluggers.png|Darklops Sluggers Darklops Darklops Shot.png|Darklops Shot Merchandise NOTE: All of the Darklops Zero figures were repurposed as the mass-produced Darklops. Bandai Ultra Hero Series *''' Darklops Zero''' (2010) **Release Date: September 11, 2010 **Price: 800 Yen **ID Number: EX Ultra Hero Series Darklops Zero is a remold of UHS40 Ultraman Zero, with a new upper body. The figure sports 3 points of articulation. Due to it's price & being a standard release, army-building with these figures are possible. *'Darklops Zero Black Clear Ver.' (2010) **Release Date: August 2010 **Price: 800 Yen **ID Number: SP An Ultraman Festival & Ultraman Shop exclusive, This Darklops figure is a clear-black redeco of the figure above. It's paint applications were the same as the original. Ultra Monster 500 *''' Darklops Zero''' (2017) **Release Date: April 8, 2017 **Price: 600 Yen **ID Number: 79 Ultra Monster 500 No. 79 Darklops Zero is a remold of Ultra Hero 500 No. 21 Ultraman Zero. Ultra-Act NOTE: Italic lines are exclusives. *''Darklops Zero'' (2011) **Release Date: January 25, 2011 **Price: 3360 yen **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, 2 Darklops Zero Sluggers, Extra head, Big Bang Zero core A Tamashii Webshop exclusive, Ultra-Act Darklops Zero is a redeco/retool of the first Ultra-act Ultraman Zero figure, featuring a new head. Darklops Zero also features a new Big Bang Zero accessory, which can be attached to his Color Timer port. Gallery ()3.jpg imagejojhohjoojhhhghijhjihijhhjiihhhihjihihjjhiijhih.jpg id:Darklops Category:Robots Category:Fake Ultras Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Armies Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Belial Galactic Empire Category:Evil Ultras